Strassengangs
by Vilandel
Summary: (Multicrossover, nicht nur One Piece und Fairy Tail) Takanis Leben ändert sich schlagartig, als ihr Bruder sie an Phantom Lord verkaufen will, der gefährlichsten aller 10 grossen Strassengangs in Magnolia. Doch als sie von Mitglieder Fairy Tails, den Rivalen von Phantom Lord, gerettet wird, erfährt Takani, dass fünf der grossen Gangs nicht hungrig auf Drogen und Macht sind...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Zwischen dem dichten Westwald, der bis in den hohen Bergen reichte und der riesigen Palwyn-Wüste, die aus Sand- und Steindünen bestand, lag die Stadt Magnolia. Man konnte meinen, es sei eine Stadt wie alle anderen. Aber der Schein von Magniola trügt. Verschiedene Strassengangs herrschten über verschiedene Bezirke in der Stadt und machten der Stadtregierung das Leben schwer. Viele lebten entweder vom Drogenhandel, die Motorrad-Rennen in Palwyn, Sklavenhandel und Entführung, Diebstahl, Ringkämpfe oder dem Schwarzmarkt verschiedenster Sachen. Natürlich gab es Strassenkämpfe zwischen den verschiedenen Gangs, sei es um Bezirksgrenzen, Auseinandersetzungen oder Nahrung, die in einem Bezirk seltener wurde.

Der Stadtrat, die Zentopia-Garde, die Star-Garde und die Stadtalchimisten hatten viel zu tun mit den kleineren Gangs, sodass sie gegen die grossen nichts viel machen konnten, ausser Katz und Maus zu mit ihnen zu spielen. Obwohl sie nie wussten, wer eigentlich die Katze und wer die Maus war. Wenigstens waren zwei der grossen Gangs zugrunde gemacht worden... **Olympias** und die **Ritter der Tafelrunde**. Doch es blieben trotzdem noch zehn, die in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt waren.

Zu einem die, vor der sich die Bewohner Magnolias besonders fürchteten und unter denen sich mehrere der kleineren Gangs stellten.

**Phantom Lord** – grausam und gewalttätig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Mächtig und respektiert. Diese Mitglieder handelten vorallem mit Drogen, Sklaven, Diebstahl, Ringkämpfen und Entführungen. Zudem waren sie bereit für Geld alles zu tun. Auch zu töten. Zudem wurde diese Gang als eine der gefährlichsten Gang der Stadt eingestuft, zusammen mit **Fairy** **Tail**… was sie besonders störte.

**Bleach** – nicht so gefährlich wie **Phantom** **Lord**, aber trotzdem eine Gefahr für die Stadt. Spezialisiert auf Diebstahl, Entführungen und Motorrad-Rennen, standen sie zusammen mit den **Ninjas** auf der zweiten Stufe der Gang-Gefährlichkeit.

**Ninjas** – eine Vielzahl von grossen erkorenen Kämpfern. Genau wie Bleach war diese Gruppe auf Diebstahl, Entführungen und Motorrad-Rennen, aber zusätzlich auf Ringkämpfe, bei denen immer wieder ein Kind oder eine Frau als Preis zugestellt wurde.

**Sailor Warriors** – ungefährlich auf dem ersten Blick, doch trotzdem respektiert. Sie waren nicht so gefährlich wie die drei ersten Gangs, aber mit ihren Drogenhandel, Diebstählen und ihrem Schwarzmarkt von Kleidern und Schmuck wünschte sich die Stadtregierung, dass auch sie von der Bildfläche verschwanden und so die Stadt mal in Ruhe schlafen konnten.

**Magic Dimension** – auch bei ihnen trügt der Schein. Sie waren auf die gleichen Sachen wie **Sailor** **Warriors** spezialisiert. Darum kamen sie mit denen oft in Streit.

Und zum anderen die, die von den Bewohner bewundert wurden und zum Teil auch von der Stadtregierung selbst. Merkwürdigerweise gab es unter ihnen nie Streit und keine der kleineren Gangs stand unter ihnen.

**Shibusen** – verrückt und unachtsam, trotzdem kaum fassbar. Diese handelten nur mit dem Schwarzmarkt von Waffen und erledigten ihre Aufträge meistens in 2er- und 3er-Gruppen.

**One Piece** – die verrückteste Gang, die es je gab. Spezialisiert im Diebstahl und Motorrad-Rennen. Sie wurden auch Piraten genannt, weil sie immer mit einer Totenkopfflagge auftauchten und verschwanden.

**Hetalia** – die Gang, aus der jedes Mitglied aus einem anderen Land kam. Jedes Mitglied nannte sich mit dem Namen des Landes, aus der sie kamen. Sie waren spezialisiert in Diebstahl und dem Schwarzmarkt von Nahrung und Getränken.

**Blood** **Lad** – perfekte Personen für Halloween. Diese Personen handelten vorallem mit Diebstählen. Zudem erschraken sie gerne Personen in deren eigenen Wohnungen.

**Fairy Tail** – die, von der sich die Stadtregierung am meisten fürchtet... und die am hilfreichsten gegenüber Mitmenschen sind. Mit den Diebstählen, Motorrad-Rennen und dem Schwarzmarkt aller Dinge, die man irgendwie verkaufen kann, galten sie als einer der gefährlichsten Gangs Magnolias, sehr zum Verdruss der **Phantom** **Lords**.

Doch diese fünf Gangs waren auch die, die den Bewohner der Stadt bei Problemen aushalfen und einiges von ihrem Gewinn spendeten. Natürlich wusste niemand anderes davon. Aber warum taten sie das? Weil sie irgendwie hofften, von der Strasse wegzukommen und eines Tages ein ehrliches Leben führen zu können. Doch da dieser Traum unmöglich schien, versuchten sie immer gute Taten zu machen, wenn ich mal die Gelegenheit anbot…


	2. 1 Kapitel – Flucht

**Flucht**

Schwer atmend rannte das junge Mädchen durch die dunklen Gassen Magnolias. Es war zwar reinste Lebensmüdigkeit, sich um diese Uhrzeit auf den Strassen zu befinden, doch dem Mädchen blieb keine andere Wahl. Schliesslich glitt sie in einer dunklen Ecke und schnappte erschöpft nach Luft, bevor sie einen Blick auf die Strasse wagte. Niemand war zu sehen. Das Mädchen glitt langsam die Wand runter und begann leise zu schluchzen. Wie konnte dies alles nur passieren? Wieso geschah dies nur ihr? Ihr Leben würde nun nie mehr gleich sein, da sie ab jetzt in die Unterwelt der Gangs gezogen wurde. Und das nur, weil ihr eigener Bruder, Anführer einer kleinen Clique von Drogendealer, sie als Sklavin **Phantom** **Lord** verkaufen wollte. Ausgerechnet einer der gefährlichsten Gangs der Stadt. Zum Glück waren ihre Wächter zu berauscht von den Joints, die sie gerade geraucht hatten, so konnte sie ohne Schwierigkeiten fliehen. Doch jetzt? Nach Hause konnte sie nicht mehr, man würde sie sofort wieder finden. Und unter der ehrlichen Bewohner der Stadt konnte sie sich nicht verstecken, den dieser blonde Typ von **Phantom** **Lord** hatte ihr schon einen Ring in die Haut der Schulter gesteckt, um sie als Sklavin erkennen zu können. Wegnehmen würde es niemand, da niemand sich getraute, sich den grössten Sklavenhändler Fiores in den Weg zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich musste sie sich selbst auf der Strasse durchschlagen und so wie sie sich kannte, würde es nicht lange dauern. Am besten wäre schon, dass sie aus Magnolia flüchtete und die Nachbarstadt Crocus erreichen könnte. Doch die lag in drei Tage Fussmarsch von Magnolia entfernt und sie hatte nichts bereit für eine solche Reise. Dazu würden die Gangs die Stadtgrenzen bewachen, damit kein Sklave fliehen konnte. Das Mädchen liess den Kopf mutlos hängen. Was würde nun aus ihr werden?

**xxx**

Die Nase in einem zerfetzten Heft gesteckt, beobachtete Hippilie die beiden Mitglieder **Phantom** **Lords**, die an der Theke eines nicht so ehrlichen Pubs sassen. Ein weisshaariges Mädchen mit gewagtem Ausschnitt (Angel) und einen Punk mit Sonnenbrille und spitzer Nase (Racer), die gerade flirteten. Die Rothaarige wartete den perfekten Augenblick, um die Schmuckstücke zu sich zu schnappen, die in der Handtasche der Weisshaarigen lagen. Diese Klunkern waren bestimmt eine halbe Million wert, wenn nicht noch mehr. Ein gutes Geschäft für den Schwarzmarkt von **Fairy** **Tail**, da dieser Schmuck einst der Prinzessin von Fiore gehörte, die gerade in Magnolia die verschiedenen Spitäler besuchte. Hisui konnte auch mit etwas weniger Schmuck leben, die Prinzessin war nämlich für ihre Bescheidenheit bekannt.

Seit zwei Wochen beschattete Hippilie die beiden Phantoms und sie hatte schon Fälschungen dieser Juwelen bereitet, um bei der besten Gelegenheit den Tausch zu vollziehen. Die wenigen Gauner, die gerade im Café waren, schienen bei der Anwesenheit von Racer und Angel ziemlich eingeschüchtert zu sein. Kein Wunder, die gehörten zu **Phantom** **Lord**, die wohl mächtigste Gang Magnolias. Die ruhige und angespannte Stimmung wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als ein Mädchen mit unzähligen Tattoos und Piercings, sehr freizügige Kleidung und farbenfrohen Haaren in den Pub rannte.

„Was macht den Mudana hier?", fragte sich Hippilie leise, als sie die grösste Auftragsmörderin erkannte, die Magnolia je gesehen hatte. Doch als Angel und Racer zu ihrer Kameradin eilten, glitt die Rothaarige unauffällig zur Tasche mit den Königsklunkern, öffnete sie, tauschte die Fälschungen gegen die Originale ein, schloss die Tasche wieder und zischte zu ihrem Platz zurück. Dies alles dauerte nur drei Sekunden, ausserdem hatte niemand sie bemerkt. Zufrieden nahm Hippilie ihr Heft und lauschte unauffällig dem Gespräch der drei Phantoms.

„Was sagst du da, Mudana?"

„Verdammt Angel, hast überhaupt Ohren? Eine der Sklavinnen, die Zancrow, Ikaruga und Gemna von den **Thrillers** gekauft haben, ist entflohen!"

„Verdammt, diese **Thrillers** können aber wirklich nie auf Ware aufpassen!"

„Racer, Schatz, beruhig dich. Dieses Mädchen werden wir sicher auffinden!"

„Kommt, wir müssen dieses Mädchen auffangen, bevor sie unser Bezirk verlässt."

Alle drei verschwanden wie der Blitz, ohne die Tasche zu vergessen, die nun Fälschungen enthielt. Kurz darauf stand auch Hippilie auf. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und vielleicht würde sie mit etwas Glück diese Sklavin finden, von der Mudana geredet hatte. Ohne Worte hob sie Kapuze ihres Tops über den Kopf und ging dem Ausgang entgegen.

„He, was hältst du eigentlich mit Bezahlen?", schrie ihr der Barmann wütend hinterher. Die Phantoms hatten nicht bezahlt, aber das hiess nicht, dass es für jeden gratis war. Doch Hippilie warf ihm nur einen Zettel entgegen und verschwand in der Nacht. Der Barmann entfaltete das Papier und was er las liess ihn bereuen, diese Person angeschrien zu haben.

_**Fairy**__**Tail**__ lässt grüssen._

Eine Fee im Bezirk von Phantom Lord, ohne das jemand es bemerkt hatte! Wenn jemand aus der Gang es erfahren würde, wäre dies sein Tod.

**xxx**

„Diese Kerle von **Twilight** **Ogre** sind noch lebensmüder, als ich dachte", lachte Laxus und liess den jungen Mann los, den er gerade verprügelt hatte.

„Nur weil die unter **Phantom** **Lord** stehen, heisst es noch lange nicht, dass sie uns von **Fairy** **Tail** zu befehlen haben", zischte Rin, während die drei Männer unter ihren Füssen leise wimmerten.

„Vorallem dir nicht", lachte Sting, bevor er Cobra half, ihre verprügelten Opfer zu durchsuchen.

„Habt ihr schon was?", fragte Vivi, die einem verängstigten Teebo eine Pistole an die Schläfe drückte. Ihre vier Gefährten schüttelten jedoch nach einer Weile enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Die haben nur Opium und Kokain der besten Qualität bei sich", murrte Rin und schlug Teebo in den Bauch, um ihre Frust zu besänftigen. Es war immer dasselbe mit den Kerlen von Twilight Ogre, die sich im Bezirk von **Fairy** **Tail** verlaufen hatten. Sie handelten nur mit Drogen, nie mit nützlichen Dingen wie Nahrung oder Kleidung, oder wenigstens Schmuck.

„He, habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Cobra plötzlich.

Seine Kumpane sahen ihn überrascht an und spitzten dann ihre Ohren. Cobra hatte einen unglaublich ausgeprägten Hörsinn, also vertrauten sie ihn, falls er etwas hörte. Tatsächlich kam ein kaum definierbares Wimmern aus einer dunklen Ecke. Vivi näherte sich und erschrak, als sie ein zerzaustes schwarzhaariges Mädchen vorfand, die gegen die kalte Steinmauer eines Hauses. Ihre glatten Haaren versteckten ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Doch am meisten schockierte Vivi den Ring, der in der Schulter des Mädchens gepierct war. So wurden nur die Sklaven von **Phantom** **Lord** gekennzeichnet.

„Eine geflüchtete Sklavin von **Phantom** **Lord**", rief sie ihren Freunden zu, die sofort näherkamen. Das Mädchen sah die Mitglieder von **Fairy** **Tail** mit ängstlichen Augen an.

„Keine Angst, wir sind von Fairy Tail, wir werden dich nicht als Sklavin verkaufen", versuchte Vivi das Mädchen zu besänftigen.

„Wie heisst du überhaupt?", fragte Laxus.

„Takani…"

„Und was hast du mit den Phantoms zu tun?", fragte Cobra.

„Mein Bruder, der Anführer der **Thrillers**, hat mich Phantom Lord verkauft. Sie hatten mich schon gekennzeichnet, als ich geflohen bin. Ich kann aber nicht zurück in mein bisheriges Leben, man würde mich wiederfinden. Und mit diesem Ring an der Schulter werden mir alle die Tür vor der Nase zuschliessen."  
Gegen Schluss fing Takani zu heulen an und die Fairys sahen sich entgeistert an. Sie hatten den Anführer der **Thrillers** zu allem möglichen verdächtigt, aber nie hatten sie für möglich gehalten, dass er dazu fähig wäre seine eigene Schwester als Sklavin zu verkaufen.

„Du hast recht, zurück in die Normalität kannst du nicht, aber wie wäre es, wenn du unserer Gang beitreten würdest? Wir sind keine Engel, aber wir würden jemanden, der wie du in Not ist, einfach so liegen lassen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Hey Möhrenwiese, konntest du die richtigen Klunkern mit den Falschen wirklich umtauschen", fragte Sting frech, als er seine Lieblingsrivalin erkannte.

„Na, was denkst du denn, drachiger Casanova? Der Punksprinter und die Federtussi haben rein gar nichts bemerkt!", lachte Hippilie und gab dem Blonden eine zünftige Kopfnuss, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Beim Tausch rannte auch noch Mudana in den Pub. Sie hat den beiden genau von diesem Mädchen berichtet und ich habe noch gehofft, dass ich sie vor ihnen finden würde. Naja, ein Glück, dass Takani in unserem Bezirk geflohen ist."

Takani sah die sechs vor ihr abwechselnd an. Sie sahen so vertraut miteinander aus, nicht wie diese von **Phantom** **Lord**, die nur hofften, in ihrer Gang den höchsten Rang erreichen zu können. Wenn sie ihr Angebot annahm, konnte sie ein neues Leben beginnen und würde etwas mehr sicher sein. So eine Gelegenheit würde sie auf der Strasse nie mehr finden.

„Ich nehme das Angebot an."

Vivi, Rin, Hippilie, Sting, Cobra und Laxus lächelten sie an. Der Abend war an und für sich erfolgreich. Hippilie hatte den königlichen Schmuck den Phantoms abnehmen können und sie hatten eine neue Freundin gewonnen. Wenn das kein Erfolg für **Fairy** **Tail** war.

**xxx**

Brain ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, gar nicht auf die Leiche des Anführers der **Thrillers** achtend, den er ermordet hatte als Strafe für seine entflohene Sklavin, die dazu im Fairy Tail-Bezirk geflüchtet war. Aus diesem Mädchen würde er nie mehr einen Gewinn erzielen können. Die anderen Mitglieder der **Thrillers** werden nun als Sklaven verkauft werden. Aber das war nur ein kleiner Verlust. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bat, würde er den Plan durchführen, den er seit Jahr plante. Eines Tages würde nicht nur die Stadt ihm gehören, sondern auch das ganze Land. Dann würde er sich für alles, was ihm die Feen und besonders Midnight, sowie auch die Stadtregierung ihm angetan haben, rächen. **Phantom** **Lords** wird eines Tages das Land beherrschen.


End file.
